Blacksmith
by 10959297
Summary: Another adventure awaits Percy and the gang and this time, they learn a bit of the art of weaponry from Helena. Shows a hint of OC x Percy but surely, fans of Percabeth will also enjoy this.
1. CHAPTER ONE: SON OF A GUN

**BLACKSMITH**

CHAPTER ONE: SON OF A GUN

Summer has never been this warm, but perhaps it is because I've never been out of the house for this long. For thirteen years of my life, Mother insisted that I stay indoors for the sake of my complexion. Guess I should have known better than to obey. Indeed, six straight hours out in the open is enough to make me feel like a cactus in the middle of the Sahara. Oddly, my strange companion doesn't feel the same. It seems that I do not know what it is like to be normal…

From where I come from, most of the kids know me as Aya – formally, however, I am called Helena. I am the only child of Ellen Lee, famed billionaire and heiress to the Lee Group of Companies. Soon enough, she will be entitled the Richest Person Alive but at the moment, she's ranked second after my grandfather. It's really not that bad, but for the Lee family, title means everything. And as for me, I am not interested in the family fortune. Posh parties, expensive jewellery, power and all that glitter just don't appeal to me that much. In fact, I've come to detest it over the years.

You see, nothing fairly interesting has ever happened in my life. I've been home schooled for as long as I can remember and that alone gives me no social existence at all. So far, the only social activities I have ever been granted permission to attend to were my mom's grown-up parties – which were ridiculous, by the way. And come to think about it, I could barely count the number of real friends I have with a finger. So in short, I've always lived under a rock – but other people call it a mansion.

The drama does not end there though. I am also diagnosed with a serious case of ADHD coupled with this inability to read printed words correctly. This is probably the reason why my mother disapproved of me attending a real school. She feared rumors circulating about me and the Lee family. I am, as they say, a special child – with special needs. To some people however, like my arts mentor, I am a prodigy – some sort of Leonardo da Vinci. If you happen to enter the local contemporary museum, you'd find a few pieces under the name Helena Lee.

I am the youngest member of a big shot industrial design company. And for the record, I am also annually merited as Best Designer of the Year since I was nine. Media calls me a genius but my own mother thinks otherwise about my art. She thinks that sculpting and carpentry are unbecoming of a lady.

I wish I could still tell her that I am not meant for the glittery kind of life.

As I've said, nothing fairly interesting has ever happened to me in those thirteen years – that's excluding the madness that has happened last night. My navy blue dress, heavy and terribly dirty, still reeks of monster blood. Yes, that's right: monster blood. I'd love to reassure myself that I'm completely sane but seeing that I have no idea about what is happening right now, I wouldn't believe me...

"Tin cans" said the guy from across my seat. He has been muttering words such as tin cans and apples in his sleep for about an hour now. And it makes me wonder if there's anything normal left in this world.

His name is Grover. I knew him as a replacement for the Lee residence's butler; a week has passed since he started working for us. But last night, he said that he was actually a satyr. And that he was tasked to escort me to some sort of camp, and I had to follow through if I wanted to be safe. The thing is, I never knew satyrs existed. Grover was lucky he hadn't met my grandfather or else, it's to the taxidermist with him. Also, I don't do camp. I have never been to any camp nor do I understand the concept of camp. He made it sound like it was crucial for me to get there too.

As I looked out the train's window, I thought about my mother. It was her birthday party last night and I felt guilty destroying it. But then again, it wasn't directly my fault – how was I supposed to know that the caterers were monsters in disguise? But what kept haunting me weren't the monsters or their breath with a stench that smelled like rotten aged cheese in someone's arm pit, it was the look on my mother's face.

I've always thought that she didn't care – not that she hated me.

I could feel that sour bump coming up to my throat now and the tears that were starting to swell in my eyes. And there's also something about me that I'm sure a lot of people talk about: I never met my father. My mother had me at a very young age, which explains why she's catching up with her missed youth. She must have hated me from the very beginning. And I need not wonder how my father feels about me too. At a very young age, trust me when I say I know how it feels being abandoned.

Her last words to me were "Son of a gun" and I did not understand if she had forgotten what her child's gender was, or if it was addressed to me, or if it was said in approval or distaste. It sounded like the latter though. In desperation to save my own life, I failed to save hers. I am merely thirteen years old and I had nothing but a piece of broken glass as defence against a probably nine foot tall monster. And yet, I felt miserable. I am not, and was never a prodigy - just some useless kid with useless dreams.

My mom was killed last night by a monster. And I know people are buzzing about it right now with me as a suspect. But here I am, with a half-man, half goat, in a train heading towards this so-called camp. I should have been diagnosed with insanity instead.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _Hello, this is my first try at making a Percy Jackson fan fiction. I hope you liked this simple intro of Helena. The future chapters will definitely include more adventure, romance and angst so stay tuned. Can you guess who Helena's father is? _


	2. CHAPTER TWO: COSMOS

**BLACKSMITH**

CHAPTER TWO: COSMOS

A few minutes later, the train came to a halt. Grover snorted and finally woke up.

"We're here already? That went peaceful" he stammered, unbelievingly.

I looked at him and smiled halfway. A part of me is relieved that there wasn't any more fighting involved during the ride but the other half is still confused… And is longing for a bath and some scrumptious breakfast – preferably banana waffles dipped in honey and of course, a cup of hot tea. Ironic how I seem so calm about the situation; what else do I have left to lose?

Grover and I made our way to exit the station. I felt a number of eyes watching me from somewhere I can't point out. But I shrugged it off, thinking that of course people would somehow recognize me. My mom was on lifestyle magazines and sometimes, I was featured in a photo together with her too… That or I looked silly in an evening gown in broad daylight.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Grover asked while looking over the crowd.

I simply nodded. No, really. I am physically fine. But mentally, I refuse to believe I'm talking to a guy who thinks he's part goat. However, in that one week I've known Grover, I figured that he is a really nice person. He's easy going and basically someone I'm not used to having around and that made me trust him. I do not know how to talk to people I actually would enjoy talking to. That is how lame I am, sorry.

We finally reached camp by cab in a few minutes – at least, Grover says we have arrived. All I could see was a hilly forest. The trees were clustered together tightly that from afar, it looked a lot like a gigantic broccoli sprouting from the ground. I gulped. The city life was the only type of life I've ever lived. Nature wasn't that bad it's just very, very unfamiliar.

"Camp's this way" Grover said in a hurry. The both of us scurried our way uphill and upon reaching an opening, I rejoiced. There's a certain thickness about the forest air, along with a fresh smell of strawberries. It didn't feel as bad as I thought it would be.

"Well, this is it! Welcome to Camp Half Blood" says Grover with an enthusiastic look on his face. Before proceeding, I looked back; those watching eyes have been disturbing me ever since the train station. I scanned the environment to see who or what it was but failed to find anything significant. So I heaved a heavy sigh and charged into camp.

Entering camp was probably the hardest thing to do. I've never been in a place full of strangers my age all my life and yet, I admit it was fun. A couple of kids welcomed me, the rest were busy doing strange things: sword fighting, archery and what captured my eyes the most were the kids who were making swords, spears and shields with intricate designs embedded on them. This place is beautiful.

"Hello, Helena" a voice spoke to me.

My eyes were too busy wandering about Camp Half Blood that I failed to realize Grover in his full satyr form. I wasn't crazy after all! It was all true! I could feel my heart racing and my head as light as a feather. Next to him, stood a creature I've recognized to be a centaur.

"This is Chiron, he's in charge of camp training" Grover presented proudly.

I curtsied just as I always do when my mother introduced me to her friends. The creature called Chiron was surprised and then he smiled.

"Helena Lee, I suppose you have a lot of questions you'd like to ask" he spoke in such a formal manner I almost forgot how to speak.

"I – What is… Who? Why? Umm…" are the only things I was able to muster. Indeed, I lack all forms of social skills. I fail to keep up a conversation with a human being, what more with a centaur? I reckon even goats and horses get bored talking to me.

"Walk with me" said Chiron and we strolled around camp.

It was hard concentrating on the conversation, there was just too much things going on and about. He said something about Greek mythology, the gods and how they are very much alive. I nodded at everything he said and pretty much went with the flow… Except the part when he said I was a demigod.

WHAT? I DON'T EVEN - NO REALLY.

I felt the whole camp stare at me after letting out a high pitched "What!" - Even Chiron looked surprised. I glanced at Grover, at his hooves and reminded myself that all of this wasn't a joke that was trying to mess with my brain.

"Then… Then, who's my father?" I asked calmly, my voice lowered to a whisper.

All my life, I've always thought that my father wasn't aware of my existence – or that he had loathed me at my birth. There were a lot of reasons that crossed my mind, even the thought of him having amnesia seemed believable but I have never thought something to absurd as to think that he was a god.

Heck, I thought Greek gods were just a pigment of men's early imaginations.

The rest of the day was spent in shock. The other demigods from various cabins tried explaining to me how camp works and how everything was going to be okay. So far, I learned that those whose godly parent is still anonymous are to spend their days in the Hermes cabin until further notice. But all their talk seemed so bleak, sort of like a blurred spot in my head – I still cannot grasp the whole demigod identity. Helena Lee is the daughter of a billionaire, a child prodigy, a special case and now, a demigod?

I hardly noticed that the day was about to end. Sitting on a rock, I thought about a couple of things. I missed my usual home school classes and of course, my arts mentor. I miss my afternoon snacks – those butter cookies and tea with honey waiting for me on the table after class. I've wished for an adventure all my life and now that my wish has been granted, I can't help but feel miserable. Everything, everyone felt like a stranger to me – even myself. Who was I, really?

Not far from where I sat, I heard two camp mates talking.

"Hey, Percy's back in camp!" cheered one to the other, and both sped off to the crowd forming by the camp entrance. Great, even in the godly world, there's the concept of showbiz, popularity and title. I wanted to join in to see what the commotion was about and who this Percy was but I was too tired.

It was time for dinner before I knew it. But I wasn't hungry. Everyone else seemed to be feasting and they all looked so merry. It made me feel bitter on the inside - I have never felt so alone. I looked up at the sky to find the stars stare back at me. My arts mentor has always told me that stars were used as a guide. If there were so many, how would I know which one to follow?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _Not much of a chapter, I'm so sorry. I felt that introducing Helena to camp first was needed – and a small introduction there of Percy! Serious business will be introduced next chapter._


End file.
